The administration of a Web site, and specifically a commerce Web site, often demands that information concerning a user of tools and facilities provided by the Web site be communicated between various administrative personnel. It is important that the delivery mechanism for such information be reliable and up-to-date, as the failure to communicate information, or the miscommunication of information, may have very serious consequences for a commerce Web site.
While e-mail provides one mechanism commonly used for communications between administrative personnel, e-mail may not be a desirable solution due to the variety of the e-mail clients that may be employed by administrative personnel and problems with e-mail delivery.
Further, e-mail does not provide persistent or “sticky” information concerning an event concerning a user or item transacted via a commerce Web site.